


Why did you say that?

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Turbulent waters under the ice [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accident, Fluff, Insecure Mycroft, M/M, Patient Gregory, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft founds out that Gregory loves him. Of course the feeling is mutual, but he 's not so sure that it is a good idea.





	Why did you say that?

Mycroft was waiting for DI Lestrade in front of the Yard. Sherlock got himself in a bit of trouble again.  
"Mr. Holmes! Sorry you had to come in. It's nothing serious. I just had enough of his insults.  
"There is no need to apologies You most certainly did the right thing. He needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around him. I suggest that he should stay in the holding cell for tonight. Might do him some good."  
"It certainly won't hurt him. I'll let him go in the morning if you want to collect him."  
"Thank you I will. Goodbye."  
Mycroft was about to leave when shots were fired from a passing car. Greg ducked behind a car; it was over in a minute. He was unharmed; he looked at Mycroft, who was sitting next to him.  
"Mr Holmes! It looks like they left. Mr. Holmes?"  
Mycroft didn't answer. Greg grabbed his shoulder; there was a whole in his black coat, and blood was everywhere. Greg called for an ambulance. He pressed his hand to his abdomen, Mycroft's eyes opening to the pain.  
"Mr. Holmes I got you, don’t worry. Help is on the way. I just need you to stay awake for me, just keep your eyes open." Mycroft's eyelids kept closing, it was cold, and he was so tired. "No, no Mycroft listen to me, you can not sleep, not now, you have to stay with Me. Sherlock will kill me if you die, you can not do that to me!" blood was pouring between Greg's fingers. "You can't leave me, Mycroft. Not now, please. I love you. Please keep your eyes on me! Look at me!" he cloud hear the ambulance in the distance. "They are almost here, stay with me just a bit longer."   
Mycroft was rushed to the hospital, he lost lots of blood, but finally he was stable. Greg brought Sherlock to the hospital.  
"He needs to rest, but he will be fine. Please behave for his sake, I call you if we know more about the situation." and left him. Sherlock sat in a chair next to Mycroft bed, holding his unnaturally pale hands. He was woken by his phone.  
"We got them. You remember last week we I arrested a gang leader; well the bullets were meant for me. We have them, so please do not go after the rest. You have to promise me."  
"All right, I promise." answered Sherlock reluctantly.

Mycroft spent one and a half week in the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep him in, but he left. 

"Mr. Holmes they let you out?"  
"Well, they didn't have any other option. I needed to get out of there, it was insufferably boring. But that's not why I am here. I wanted to thank you for your help and that you looked after Sherlock."  
"It was nothing. I would like to apologies, it was..."  
"No need, these things happen, no big harm was done. Thank you again, I won't keep you further. Good day."  
"Goodbye." Greg turned his back to the door, and started to arrange the files on his table, so he couldn't see that Mycroft was still standing at the door. Mycroft wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to leave and forget about it, but also he needed an answer.   
"Why did you say that?" Greg was startled, and dropped the files.  
"Oh! I haven't said anything."  
He turned to face Mycroft.  
"Before the ambulance arrived..."  
"I was trying to keep you awake; I said a lot of things."  
"...you said you love me. Why? Why would you love me?!"  
"Well...I...hmmm. I know we not exactly know each other. We only meet when Sherlock is in trouble... You try to hide it, but I know that you are kind and capable of caring, caring too much. I also know you are lonely, and trying really hard not to show it. You'd be surprised but Sherlock talks about you a lot. Mostly just complaining, but from time to time he drops small information about you. What were you really like before you became the iceman. I know it was a long time ago, and a lot could change, but I couldn’t help falling for you. Also I think you look gorgeous." Greg finished staring at Mycroft's back. Silence fell.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes; I know I shouldn't have said that..."  
"It's all right Detective Inspector. I don't know what my brother said to you, but I can assure you I'm not like that anymore."  
"I don't mind." Greg cut him off. "I would really like to get to know you." he said with renewed bravery.  
"I don't think that would be wise."  
"I disagree. I think it would be good for the both of us."  
Mycroft was still standing at the door. ‘I should walk away now. Now!' he tried to persuade himself, but his muscles weren’t obeying.'  
"It would be too dangerous for the both of us." he whispered.  
"Well turns out we don't have to be dating to get the other in a dangerous situation."  
'I went too far with that.' Greg thought. He could see that Mycroft tensed up.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes. Please forget it."  
"Call me Mycroft. I...I can not promise you anything. My schedule is tight, it always changes, there is the possibility that I can not meet you at the appointed time, or that I disappear for weeks without a word."  
"I think I can work with that."  
"You say that now Detective Inspector, but you will get tired of it."  
"Call me Greg. And as I said we can make it work." he tried to turn Mycroft around. Mycroft froze. Greg saw it and immediately backed away.  
"Mycroft? I'm sorry I mean no harm to you." he scanned Mycroft's face with concern. He was tense; panic in his eyes.  
Mycroft blinked rapidly trying to collect himself. He was safe; no one wanted to harm him. 'Why does Gregory look so worried? He doesn't even know me. '  
"I am sorry Gregory, but I don't think it will work."  
"No, Mycroft please. I am sorry I didn't know... this was my fault. Please we...we just need to talk things over. Please just give it a go. I promise I will keep my distance, and I will not do anything without asking it first, but you will have to talk to me." he pleaded.  
The rational part of Mycroft begged him to run, but Gregory's eyes wouldn't let him leave. He sighted, and closed his eyes.  
"Gregory I don't think you know what you are walking into. It won't be easy; I'm not accustomed to let people close to me. You will have to be very patient with me, I'm afraid."  
"That's all right. We have lots of time."  
"It looks like that I'm not working on Sunday. Would you like to have a coffee?"  
"I would." he answered  
"I have your number; I'll text you the details. Good bye Gregory." Not waiting for an answer he left the office. Mycroft's heart was racing, partly because his nervousness, partly happiness. 'Don't get too excited.' he warned himself, 'You know it won't end well.'  
Greg was over the moon. He will have coffee with Mycroft Holmes. He knows it won't be easy, but they will make it work. They will.

Their first date, was peculiar. They met at the Diogenes club, in the talking room, sitting opposite of each other drinking tea. Mycroft was nervous, really nervous. Greg tried to start a conversation; but Mycroft only answered in short sentences.   
"All right Mycroft, talk to me. What's the matter?" Mycroft avoided eye contact.  
"I'm sorry Gregory. I can't do this. It won't work"  
"Well you are not exactly trying."  
"I am. This is me trying. I told you..."  
"...it won't work. Yes that’s all you keep repeating. Talk to me please."  
"When I got to my current position.I....I decided it was better not to have any kind of relationship. It would have been a distraction, and also a weakness. I can not afford that. If they found out that I care about someone, that person can be used against me. It is a danger to me and also to you. I do not wish to put you in harm’s way. We should end it, before it's too late."  
"So you want me to leave?" Greg asked with a puzzled look.  
"For your own good."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"You heard me I'm not leaving. You really expect me to just walk away, after you admitted that you have feelings for me? Well that was a stupid idea Mycroft."  
"Didn't you hear what I said? You will be in constant danger."  
"I am a police officer I'm in constant danger already."  
"I won't be there for you all the time. There will be cancelled dinners, missed anniversaries; my work would take me away for weeks. You deserve better than that."  
"Mycroft..."  
"You don't understand, there could come a time when I have to choose between my work, and you, and I can not..."  
"You mean if they holding a gun to my head, and wanting the world’s secrets in return, you won't be able to save me."  
"Yes. That's why we should prevent it."  
"I don't care. I love you." Mycroft couldn't help but laughed at him. He really doesn’t understand it.   
"It will pass; you will get tired of it. You will get tired of me, they all did. You will regret it."  
"I promise you we can make it work, but I can not do that alone." Greg stood up. "I'll leave you to think about it. Please call me." and he left.  
Mycroft sat there for the remainder of the day, thinking.   
'The logical thing would be to end it. It would have been better not asking the question, but I did, stupid, stupid me. What was I thinking, or rather why wasn't I thinking.  
Gregory.  
Why?  
I always liked him; from the beginning. It was strange how much he cared about Sherlock, and they not even related! How it pained me to see what his wife was doing to him. He really deserve better. I'm not sure I can give that to him. I'll just cause pain to him.  
Anyway now is the best to end it, it will be painful for both of us, few awkward meetings, but he will get over it. I will get over it. I will. I will, I will. No, who am I kidding. Am I losing my mind? It is too dangerous. But what if we can really make it work? I would really really like that....'  
He took out his phone, and sent the text.

'I want to apologies for my previous behaviour. If it's still all right with you I'd like to try again.'

He anxiously waited for an answer. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!'


End file.
